redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Expansion
(add description as seen in other Expansion pages) =Card List= Heroes *Abiezer (Wa) *Abishai (Wa) *Angel at Jerusalem (Wa) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel in the Path (Wa) *Angel with the Secret Name (Wa) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Benaiah (Wa) *Captain of the Host (Wa) *Cherubim (Wa) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Wa) *Eleazar (Wa) *Elhanan (Wa) *Gabriel (Wa) *Helez (Wa) *Ira (Wa) *Ittai (Wa) *Jashobeam (Wa) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *Maharai (Wa) *Michael (Wa) *Moses (Wa) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa) *Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Wa) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Simeon (Wa) *The Strong Angel (Wa) *Warrior in Training (Wa) Good Enhancements *Adino’s Spear (Wa) *Angel Chariots (Wa) *Answered Prayer (Wa) *Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Prayer (Wa) *Belt of Truth (Wa) *Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Wa) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Wa) *Buckler (Wa) *Coat of Mail (Wa) *Courage (Wa) *Edge of the Sword (Wa) *Ehud’s Dagger (Wa) *Faith as Children (Wa) *Five Smooth Stones (Wa) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Glittering Sword (Wa) *Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Helmet of Salvation (Wa) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Wa) *Might of Angels (Wa) *Ointment (Wa) *Pillar of Fire (Wa) *Protection of Angels (Wa) *Put to Flight (Wa) *Raising of the Saints (Wa) *Redemption (Wa) *Resurrection (Wa) *Rod of Iron (Wa) *Saul’s Spear (Wa) *Shadow of Death (Wa) *Shield of Faith (Wa) *Sling (Wa) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Stirring the Water (Wa) *Sword of the Lord (Wa) *The Book of Life (Wa) *The Fifth Trumpet (Wa) *The First Seal (Wa) *The First Trumpet (Wa) *The Fourth Trumpet (Wa) *The Golden Censer (Wa) *The Long Day (Wa) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Second Trumpet (Wa) *The Seventh Trumpet (Wa) *The Sixth Trumpet (Wa) *The Third Seal (Wa) *The Third Trumpet (Wa) *Wall of Water (Wa) *Words of Encouragement (Wa) Evil Characters *Absalom (Wa) *Ahithophel (Wa) *Babylon the Great (Wa) *Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *Frog Demons (Wa) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *King of Tyrus (Wa) *King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *Lahmi (Wa) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Prince of Greece (Wa) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Red Dragon (Wa) *Saph (Wa) *Witch of Endor (Wa) Evil Enhancements *Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Bad Figs (Wa) *Boils (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Cruelty (Wa) *Darkness (Wa) *Dart (Wa) *Desecration of Graves (Wa) *Devourer (Wa) *Evil Spirit (Wa) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Fiery Serpents (Wa) *Flight (Wa) *Fortify Site (Wa) *Glittering Spear (Wa) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Guards (Wa) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Land Made Waste (Wa) *Leprosy (Wa) *Lying in Wait (Wa) *Mace (Wa) *Mask of Arrogance (Wa) *Mask of Fear (Wa) *Mask of Pride (Wa) *Mask of Self-Glorification (Wa) *Mask of Vanity (Wa) *Mask of Worldliness (Wa) *Mist (Wa) *Number of the Beast (Wa) *Pestilence (Wa) *Poison (Wa) *Profanation (Wa) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Siege (Wa) *Sword (Wa) *Sword of Vengeance (Wa) *Tormentors (Wa) *Tower (Wa) *Viper Bite (Wa) *Wrath of Satan (Wa) Lost Souls *Ezekiel 31:14 (Wa) *Ezekiel 34:16 (Wa) *Jeremiah 50:6 (Wa) *Luke 19:10 (Wa) *Psalm 1:4 (Wa) Sites *Dragon Raid (Wa) *Fortress of Antonia (Wa) *Sodom (Wa) Artifacts *Ark of the Covenant (Wa) *Chariot of Fire (Wa) *Crown of Thorns (Wa) *David’s Harp (Wa) *Elijah’s Mantle (Wa) *Holy Grail (Wa) *Ram’s Horn (Wa) *Tables of the Law (Wa) Fortresses *Goshen (Wa) *Kingdoms of the World (Wa) *Potter’s Field (Wa) Dominants *Harvest Time (Wa) *New Jerusalem (Wa)